defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Letscher
Phil Letscher (Voiced by Clancy Brown) He works for the Black Ops and the leader of the team History Edit Early Life He worked his ranks to become the highest-paid in soldier in Black Ops and he became the Commander in his 30s and guided to hunt down many dangerous people on his list, as he thought against Aiden and squared off in a fight. Letscher always wants to make his people safe, as he went on a hunt to stop Aiden Rhodes, as he ruins many missions by assassinating many. Letscher wanted to do it in his own mission, as he doing many but not enough. He wanted to stop Aiden himself, allow him to get more missions and money but fought off many times. Defiance Letscher stop trying to kill Aiden, after he joins Defiance. But he still has a rivalry between each other. He snaps out of it, as he continues his own mission, to stop other threats. He was captured, as Aiden had to rescue him with Logan from Taylor's robot. He nearly killed him with lava, as Aiden rescues him but he still doesn't like him. He helps Aiden and Logan defeat Taylor, as Phil knows that Aiden can be useful for missions. After Defiance Letscher continue his fieldwork, as he goes into retirement. He years of fine work, as he puts him in the history books of one of the finest soldiers in Black Ops history. Personality Letscher is known to be ruthless towards his enemies. This can be seen when he into missions. He always hunts and that he was going to "kill them all" after Commander Ross asked him what he was going to do with all of the equipment that he had acquired. However, he is also a man who can be funny at some times, often cracking jokes during missions. Letscher is also a very caring man. Although he seemed to be very hostile to Aiden when they first met, they eventually became the best of friends but still have that rivalry, between each other. Letscher is also very serious and thoughtful. On what was to be a "death mission". Abilities Combat Skills Like Aiden, Letscher has peak human agility, speed, reflexes, endurance and strength. His skills were clearly seen when, after jumping out of a Black Ops carrier, he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats. He sliced through boulder-sized chunks of debris in midair, jumping from each of them, so that they would not fall onto the civilians below— all before he delicately touched the ground. He is tough and can break down doors and many more. Letscher is also skilled in various forms of martial arts and has been able to defend himself without his swords in numerous battles. With fighting moves as skilled as his, Letscher can throw powerful punches and kicks to beat his enemies. Letscher has been seen to throwback large opponents. Other Skills Letscher appears to be a pilot, having his own Black Ops jump jet that is dark gray. He is also very knowledgeable of Black Ops rules and codes, most likely because of his by-the-book personality. Letscher also has considerable knowledge of things that can harm others due to his previous nature as being one of the world's most dangerous people. Letscher has also has many connections to things others do not. Appearances Defiance: Beyond All Trivia * Letscher promoted to commander since in his 30s * Letscher can fly a pilot * He is opposite to Commander Ross * Letscher and Aiden have a rivalry of history Category:Male Character Category:Main Character Category:Phil Letscher Category:Black Ops